


Vacant Feelings

by Jean_Kirschtein



Category: Cute Boys - Fandom, Greyskyshipping, Hugh x Nate, Nate x Hugh, Oshawott, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Snivy - Fandom, Tepig
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, greyskyshipping - Freeform, greyskyshipping fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_Kirschtein/pseuds/Jean_Kirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is finally the day for two childhood friends to start their first year at Unova High. As their story takes place, they both encounter feelings that would guide them to their destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Nate! Get up!, today is the da-", Hugh was quickly silenced by the cutest medium sized pikachu pillow in existence thumping him in the face. "WTH WAS THAT FOR?!?" He shouted while shoving his arms up in the air.

"Oh my god, I was having the best dream ever until you woke me up" Nate said with his sultry rasping morning voice. *Sigh* "I guess it cant be helped, lets get ready."

"Mmhm, It's not my fault you slept overtime.." Hugh said under his breath while watching his best friend get out of bed with his toned, sexy body. Hugh could almost feel the heat radiate all over himself. "Damn, why is he so freaking hot?" When Nate took off his shirt, it was almost like the poor boy's hormones were about to explode. "This...this should be illegal"

"Hm? What's wrong bro?"

"Ugh, uhh, n-nothing, I was just thinking about what school is going to be like, y'know?" Hugh knew he was telling the biggest lie since Bianca told him that charizard is a dragon type.

Nate glared into his friend's crimson eyes like he was piercing his soul and sat down in front of him. "I know somethings up, you're not telling me the truth.." At this moment the two boys were just glaring at one another on the floor. You see, they were friends for a long time, and Hugh has this awful habit of not maintaining eye contact when lying.

"Kill me." Hugh thought to himself. "Trust me, it's nothing special dude." DUDE?? What the hell am I saying?? Okay..stay cool.

"Okaaaay, whatever you say" Nate put a evil grin on his face as he attacked his friend with tickles. They both erupted into a laugh bonanza as Hugh's diaphragm was about to explode. "Tehehehe, happy now?", his attacker said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Nate, Hugh? It's time to go to school!" Nate's mom exclaimed.

They both looked at each other and scrambled for their clothes. They were already five minutes late when they got dressed. They had to look perfect, because this was the day..the most anticipating day in their lives. The day they start their pokemon studies and get their first pokemon is today!

_If we are late for the 'picking', I’m pretty sure our pokeballs will be shoved so far down our throats it comes out of our asses._

The boys shoved through the crowds of people that blocked the way, chatting with their stupid friends or stopping right in the middle of their way. Hugh wanted to knock their teeth out as he weaved in between a rather explicit couple kissing in the middle of..WELL EVERYTHING, and ran around the corner. Nate was closely following behind. He was pretty sure Professor Juniper would not have the best pokemon left to pick from. The Professor seemed to have it out for him, but Hugh was just lucky he wasn’t Joey, who might as well have built a tiny house with a picket fence and garden to match in Route 1 considering how often he was around there.

"Finally!, we made it!" Nate exclaimed with Professor Juniper looking down with an over-exaggerated anime sweat drop. Hugh was still catching his breath when the professor took out a brief case.

"Well boys, these are the last three." She threw all three pokeballs up in the air with their red and white colored glory and three pokemon came out.

Snivy, the grass pokemon

Tepig, the fire pokemon

Oshawott, the water pokemon

"OMG, I WANTED A PIKACHU." Nate said while folding his arms with a pout. "Oh well, I guess I can work with these haha." He walked up and analyzed the elemental trio. "Hmm, Tepig, I choose you."

As tepig jumped into Nate's arms, Hugh just giggled at how cute his best friend was. "Fire huh, okay, Oshawott, I choose you."

"Ooooh, I see how it is Hugh, trying to pick the dominating typing huh?" Nate looked with a half-faced expression. "This will be fun tehehe."

Hugh laughed. And that actually sounded normal. If Nate was being honest, he’d even admit it was a nice laugh to listen to, but he was still rubbing his aching chest from where tepig's fire filled nostrils whacked him. A heat spread over his cheeks as he exclaimed, "Now, I'm gonna _politely_ kick your ass. Ready to ba-"

*DING,DONG*

Crap, the school bell rung. As much as the two boys wanted to battle, they had to wait. They almost forgot they had their first period class to attend. *Sigh* "Alright, lets go bro, thanks Professor!" Nate shouted while running off to class. Hugh was about to tag along but Professor Juniper halted him.

"Hugh, take care of Nate..."

"Yeah, I always will." Hugh said with his back turned as the cherry blossom trees blew in the wind. In a quick moment he blasted off and caught up with Nate.

 ......."Of course I will."


	2. Chapter 2

"SHIT, like really? It's like the first day and we _already have homework._ " Hugh exclaimed while falling backwards on his bed. It can't be helped, the teachers really have high hopes for some odd reason. But that didn't matter, he had to complete his homework so that he can stay at the same pace as Nate. "Anyway, my brain might give out soon." Just when he was about to give up and take a nice long study-break, the door of his room flung open, and Nate barged in. Literally. He made a beeline for Hugh’s bed, only to fall onto it face first, right next to him. The confused boy looked at the human that laid flat out on his bed as Oshawott poked him with his shell to see if he was sane. "Um.. Nate?"

“Your mom let me in.” He bleakly informed before Hugh could even ask, his voice muffled against the bed sheets. "Hugh.. I think I need help."

"What happened?"

"This homework, this hellish homework fried me to hell." 

"Thank God. I thought something happened to you."

The two boys lost concentration on the conversation as Oshawott poked Nate's pokeball to release Tepig himself and ran downstairs with Tepig following close behind.

"Homework happened." Nate moaned into his arm, which was lazily covering his face. “Just let me die.”

Hugh felt relieved. If something happened to Nate, he would try his best to cheer him up. It was almost like his job.

 

They were sitting in Hugh's room, geography books and the like scattered across the ground, taking up almost more room than Nate, who was slumped face up on the floor while Hugh was at his computer looking for answers. As Nate was sulking about the hellish homework, the words Professor Juniper said crossed Hugh's mind. "Take care of Nate.." _*sigh*_ What if I can't? Sometimes I let my emotions take control of me and I can't contain myself.. 

Something vaguely clicked in Nate's head as he stared at his friend’s dark messy hair. He remembered what Volkner had told him today during lunch break… Some sly kid who was in their biology class, had asked Hugh to go to the movies with him tonight. For reasons unclear, Hugh had felt a mild stab of disappointment when Nate had mentioned this so-called date, but he had tried to push the feeling aside.

“Wait… aren’t you supposed to be at the movies with  _what’s-his-name_  right now?” Nate questioned, trying to keep his voice neutral. "Are you listening?" Hugh's mind snapped. He was obviously lost in thought.

"Yeah, of course" _Lies._

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Hugh, who strategically faced the other direction, sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the clenched hands in his lap. He took a shaky breath and looked over his shoulder.

As he looked, Hugh quickly turned his face away as he didn't want to show himself blushing.

"Hey" 

Nate gave a really serious, loose look. "Never mind.. it's nothing." 

Hugh put his books aside, curiously looking at his friend. His concentration dropped and a concerned furrow appeared on his forehead.   _“Hey,_ _Talk to me.”_  The corner of his mouth turned up faintly.

A wave of intense emotion suddenly swept through Nate's mind and it was getting hard to keep a straight face. His hands were shaking. Breathing quickly, he tried to think of something to say, something that wouldn't freak Hugh out but his mind was drawing a blank. He couldn't think of anything to say. “Nate.” Hugh was closer to him this time. “Look at me please.”

Trying to control the dizzying sensation in his head, he turned to face him, their knees bumping each other on the bed.  _“I'm sorry,”_ Nate said. "I-I gatta go. Sorry." 

"Wait, what's wrong? Did I do something?" "Nate-"

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and paused at Hugh’s bedroom door. " _Bye."_ he said, and proceeded to run out of Hugh's house. He left as fast as he could. He didn't look back. He didn't want him to hear any of his lies, his excuses for leaving. He just wanted to go. _"_

"What did I just do." I should have stopped him. I should have fucking stopped him. _*Sigh*_ His emotions fell for the worst. "What was he trying to say?, this doesn't make any sense."

~

 

"Wait, so you didn't stop him? WHY NOT?". Bianca was in a fury. "I'm sorry but you messed up big time."

"What do you mean?" Hugh said with the most confused expression in the world.

"Isn't is _freaking OBVIOUS,_ you really are a half-wit." _  
_

Bianca, Cheren and a very confused Hugh were standing in front of the school’s main doors. The first bell of the day hadn’t rung yet, so Hugh pulled them outside to vent about what had happened last night. The sun was still rising: a slow drag across the blue of the sky that hadn’t quite warmed up the departing night’s air. 

"It's okay, he'll come around, just give it a little time." Cheren said while fixing his glasses in place on the bridge of his nose. "You aren’t  _completely_ stupid, Hugh,” Cheren said with a comforting smile. “You're...much, much more than your stupid exterior.”

Bianca held her fist up to him. “Cheren, I swear to god I'll kick you in the nuts. That isn't helping him.”

_*DING,DONG*_

"Ahh crap the bell rung, we'll catch you later Hugh." Bianca said while running off to her first period class. "Cheren let's gooooo!" 

"Adios amigo." Cheren said with a half smile. Hugh could not help but giggle, but that didn't take away from the fact of what happened last night.

He couldn't stop and think, his first period for today was Geography and his homework based on the Kalos region which he spent all his sleep time doing was actually complete. The only thing his mind was on was delivering that 'precious' document to the teacher, Lenora.

While he was walking down the hall, he caught a familiar face. It was definitely Nate. "Nate.", Hugh called out. Nate gave a ghostly look as he wasn't expecting Hugh to notice or even talk to him today after what he did last night. "Can I have a moment with you?...Please."

Around Nate's eyes were dark, a feature he would keep every time he never sleeps. "I'm sorry..about last night. I just had something on my mind.."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize, but even I would get hurt if someone did that to me."

Nate looked down and clenched his fist. "Hugh."

"Hm?"

"I have something to tell you, don't get weirded out...please. I just want to get this over with."

"I-" 

_"NATE! HUGH! LENORA ISN'T ACCEPTING THE HOMEWORK AFTER 10 SECONDS, HURRY!"_ , Bianca shouted around the hall corner.

"SHIT! LETS GO!" Hugh exclaimed as he put his life on the line to reach the classroom. Nate stayed behind. He didn't even finish the homework. He was occupied with something much more hassling. **_Feelings._**


	3. Chapter 3

Hugh trained late into the night at his school's training field. The sky dark and stars starting to blink down. His stomach growls and he wished he lived a little closer to school. Rounding the corner of the hallway, Hugh bumps into someone. “Wah,” he shouts, a little frightened. Only the emergency lights are on in the hallways, which adds to his fear. But when he looks up to who he bumped into, he visibly relaxes: it’s Nate.

“Hey,” Nate says. Hugh awkwardly waves.

“Um, hi.” They stare at each other, unmoving. Hugh struggles for words, which is unusual. “I thought you went home already.”

“I was waiting.” Nate states. He looks away from Hugh.

“Oh.” Hugh breaths. “Were... were you waiting for me?” he asks, hopeful. Hopeful for what, though? It was sorta obvious.

Nate nods his head jerkily. “Yeah. Here.” He gave Hugh some water. "The walk home is half an hour right?" He feels his face flushed in blushes, and he’s grateful for the darkness. Hugh smirks, “Thanks.”

“No prob” huffs Nate. He walks ahead of Hugh, who walks only a few steps behind him. They still have the courtyard to go through when Hugh abruptly stops. Nate raises an eyebrow.

“What, did you lose mobility? haha"

"There has been something.. off, with you lately and I don't know what what it is.", Hugh said looking at Nate.

"It's nothing.” said Nate. They both stared at each other awkwardly. As Nate continued walking towards the front gates he heard Hugh groan loudly “Ugh”. Nate turns around, about to ask what was wrong, when Hugh grabs him by the elbow and pulls him forward.

And their lips meet.

It’s soft. Nate’s lips are pressing against him so gently. He clenches his eyes shut, and is stuck still as Hugh presses them together. Hugh pulled away gently and Nate squints up at him, and the taller boy mumbles something incoherent before he brings their faces together again. 

But Nate accidentally knocks their noses together.

“Ow ow!” Hugh whines. The both hold their noses and stare at each other. _Hugh kissed me_. Nate moves his hand away. “You kissed me?” he says in a accusing tone. Hugh's face starts to close off, eyes narrowing, but Nate shakes his head quickly. “I liked it! I mean, you’re awful at kissing but I wouldn't really know great kissing because I’ve never been kissed before, but what I’m trying to say is, uh, um, you, you should definitely kiss me again!” he screeches the last part somewhat. Hugh stares, mouth open.

Nate blushes furiously and turns away. Hugh laughs suddenly. “Idiot, how am I supposed to kiss you if you look away? You suck at this.” Nate lightly slaps Hugh's shoulder, but allows himself to be pulled in for another kiss.

Hugh is more careful this time, as his arms grabs Nate’s lower back in a tight lock. Nate makes a noise into the closed-mouth kiss, and he feels the both of them smile against each other. They pull away only slightly, their noses touching. Nate shakily brings a hand to Hugh’s neck. “That was better.” he whispers, and he nudges their noses together. Hugh suddenly smirks.

“Of course it was.” He makes a move to step back but Nate tugs him forward for another kiss. It’s hard and a little biting, and Hugh makes a growly sound that makes Nate’s knees quake. 

“Ha!” he huffs. “I’m better at kissing!”

“You’re really going to try me on this?” Hugh asks incredulously. “Fine. I guess we’ll have to kiss a lot to see who is better.”

“Fine!” Nate agrees. Eagerly. He realizes how silly he’s being and he snickers. Hugh presses a kiss to the top of his head and Nate moves away to get on his bike... but his knees are wobbly and his nerves are on fire. “Um,” he starts. Hugh blinks at him. “Do you... would you like to come over to my place? And play video games?”

Hugh doesn’t say anything for a moment then he gives Nate a winning grin. “So weak-kneed that you can’t walk home AND you need me to?”

“Ugh!” Nate shouts. “Do you want to come over to my house or not?” His face is burning.

“That was the plan anyway." Hugh walks closer to his friend than usual and Nate blushes on the side of him.  He suddenly wraps his arms around Hugh, pressing his face into his back.

“I feel sorta...relieved."

“I know. Me too”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it is a short chapter, but if it gets popular, I will expand way more. You can contact me at tumblr: havanabandana.tumblr.com | Thanks :p


End file.
